


Relatively Speaking

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relatively Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"I'm finding it hard to believe you're getting married, Rupert."

Giles shrugged, not looking at the man beside him. "What can I say? I fell in love."

"Well, I'm finding it hard to believe you did that as well."

"You could show a little support." Giles glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye. "You're supposed to be our religious counsel."

"Your wife-to-be doesn't even know me."

"That doesn't give you the right to cast doubts on our relationship." He turned and looked at the man beside him. It was like staring at a younger, stockier version of himself. "Besides, you're family. What happened to loyalty?"

"As I recall, any semblance of family loyalty disappeared when the good Pope-fearing side denounced the God-fearing Jewish side."

"Evan, you know that's a slightly prejudice view, don't you?"

His cousin shrugged. "That's how it is always explained at Mum and Dad's." He shrugged again. "Don't worry, Rupert. Unlike our fathers, I have no intention of holding your religion - or lack of one - against you."

"That's quite a relief."

"Do your parents…" he swallowed nervously. "Does your father know I'm performing the ceremony?" At Giles' nod, he laughed. "Couldn't we pretend you were going to convert? Just for fun?"

"I'd like to live long enough to enjoy my honeymoon, thank you." Glancing at his watch then at the gate, Giles sighed. "You do know that I appreciate this, don't you? I wouldn't have asked you to put up with him if it weren't for the…extenuating circumstances."

"I really don't know what you mean. You, raised Catholic. Willow, raised Jewish. Both toting crosses to fend off the local vampire population. Both steeped in demonology and other watcher lore, and her a practicing Wiccan. Sounds like a run of the mill romance to me." Evan favored his cousin with a grin. "I still say you tell the old man you're converting."

The announcement of the flight ended their conversation as they waited tensely for Giles' parents to disembark.

"Tell me again why your betrothed isn't here," Evan whispered.

"Because she's smarter than us both."

"I know you arranged for me to get here first so that you wouldn't have to be alone with him."

"Of course I did." Giles raised a hand in greeting as his parents stepped through he doorway. "Now smile. Heathen."

***  
"So, Evan, how are you folks?" Marguerite squeezed her nephew's hand as they walked toward Giles' car. She glanced over at her husband, walking a discreet distance from the rest of them and sighed. "Are they coming?"

"Still Jewish. No." He smiled down at her. "But they send their love. Mum says that she misses seeing you. She was wondering if you were going to be back in Glasgow any time soon?"

"I may be…"

"No." Randolph Giles gave his wife a harsh glare before nodding toward the Citroen. "Is that your excuse for a car, Rupert? You expect us to all sit huddled together in that?"

The soft honk of a horn caught their attention. Willow was leaning on the door of a mini-van. "It's not exactly limousine curbside service, but I thought it might be more comfortable than your car." She pushed off the door and moved over to the group. Smiling at Evan, she held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Willow."

"Evan Sullivan. Rupert's cousin."

"And the other Jew?" She whispered conspiratorially. "Nice to meet you. And thank you for doing this."

"Well, I suppose I should be thanking you. You're the one getting me a free trip to America."

Willow giggled. "Well, I don't know that you should consider Sunnydale a prime example of Americana, but we'll try and be 'bloody yanks' for you." She moved over to Marguerite. "Hello."

The older woman enveloped her in a hug. "Hello, love."

Willow clung tightly to her, knowing everything that was in the hug would be discussed later. But it was enough to know it was there. Pulling away finally, she met Rupert's father's eyes. "Hello Mr. Giles."

"Willow."

"I'm surprised you came." Her voice was cool. "I would have thought you'd be home breaking things, protesting that it all hasn't worked out your way. After all, if he marries me, he's not in your control anymore, is he? Although I don't think he's ever been under your control. He's just let you think he has."

Randolph smiled sourly and bent closer to her. "We'll see, little witch. The marriage hasn't happened yet."

Willow wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "Believe what you need to. I guess we all need our little delusions to get us through."

She picked up one of the bags at his feet and carried it to the van. Evan and Marguerite followed with their luggage, leaving Giles alone with his father.

"Let them ride with her. We have a few things we need to discuss."

Giles smiled at his fiancée, his heart in his eyes. "Certainly. What man's wedding would be the same without fatherly advice."

***  
Marguerite stared out her window as Sunnydale passed them by. Evan was sleeping in the back seat and Willow was concentrating on the road. "Are you all right, dear?"

"What?" She looked over at the older woman and smiled her first honest smile of the afternoon. "Oh yes. I am."

"Do you love him enough to put up with all of this for the rest of your life?"

"As long as I have him, the rest of this doesn't matter." She reached over and took her hand. "I know that it hasn't been easy for you if even half of what I've heard and seen is true. But I love him and he loves me. And we've sworn to make it work. If for no other reason than to spite your husband."

She laughed. "Very well then." After a moment, she looked back out at the passing scenery. "Rupert never told me if you found out about children. Well, actually, Randolph made it difficult for us to talk to one another. He doesn't like the fact that you and I get along. He doesn't like the fact that Rupert and I get along, to be honest."

"Yes. I can. You'll be a grandmother someday." Willow's green eyes met Marguerite's. "I promise."

"Willow?"

"Yes?"

"I pray every night that you do have a child. And I pray every night that if you have a girl, she won't be a Slayer. And if you have a boy, he won't be a Watcher. And…" She delicately wiped her tears away. "And I hope that you make a very silly old woman happy soon. I want a grandbaby."

They turned into the hotel parking lot and Willow pulled up to the doors. Stopping, she turned off the car and faced her soon to be mother in law. "Don't worry. If I have my way, Rupert will be changing diapers within a year."

"And how do you propose that?" Her green eyes finally began to smile.

"I'll have my way with him."

***  
The silence in the Citroen was heavy and thick. Randolph stared straight ahead, his eyes never leaving the road. Giles sat in the driver's seat beside him, ignoring him.

"You're going through with this."

"Yes."

"The Ritual…"

"The Ritual is a moot point." His hands clenched the steering wheel. "I know you want the child of a Watcher and a Slayer. I know that is what all of this is about. But I will not violate my love for Willow or my dedication to Buffy. Her life is hard enough being the Slayer. I will not make it more difficult by asking her to do anything you want."

"I'm not asking. She's having the dreams, isn't she? She needs to do this."

"I took Buffy to the hospital the other day. We ran a drug screen on her."

The silence grew impossibly deeper.

"You've somehow managed to lace her food with psychotropic drugs. She's been having the dreams because it's been suggested to her that she should have them. And she's been having the dreams because you've drugged her. You've risked her life and the lives of all the other people she protects simply to get me to fuck her."

"That's not the goal."

"Right. Impregnate her." Giles pulled the car over to the side of the road and faced his father. "I don't give a bloody fuck about your Council anymore. I do my job because of my devotion to Buffy and to the cause we fight for. I care about the millions of people that she's required to save. I care about the world on her shoulders. And I care about the shoulders it rests on."

"You are a Watcher. You know what that means."

"I know what you think it should mean. I've seen what your Council makes of men. Drunks who can't tolerate the women they've married because they didn't marry them for love. They married them for breeding. Sad, hopeless alcoholics wrapped up in prophecy because the end of the world is more interesting, intriguing and involving than their lives. I've watched you, father. I've watched you. , but I will not become you."

"You've become worse than me, haven't you though, Rupert? Summoning demons, sleeping with your students, and we won't bother bringing up Ethan Rayne again."

"I've made several mistakes," Giles nodded in agreement. "And I've paid for every one of them. Sometimes quite dearly. Marrying Willow, loving Willow is no mistake. And if you can't see that, if you can't accept that, if you don't want to accept that, feel free to leave. Because the minute you step out of this car, you will treat her with the utmost respect. Or I'll make you regret it."

Randolph stared at his son for a long moment. "You know, the only thing I ever wanted from you, Rupert, was for you to make me proud. But then, you've always enjoyed being a failure, haven't you?"

Giles turned away and started the car again, pulling out onto the road. They stopped at the hotel and joined the rest of their party. Willow reached for Giles' hand and smiled up at him.

Evan looked from his cousin to his uncle and sighed. "Well, I got our rooms all straightened out. Rupert, you'll be staying here this evening, correct? I wouldn't want to think of the counseling we'd have to go through should you two be living in sin."

Randolph brushed by them and went to the hotel desk. Marguerite stared after him, a determined look on her face. "Are the rest of your friends coming to dinner tonight, Rupert? And then we're having the rehearsal tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. They should be meeting us here in just a few moments. And the rehearsal will be after sunset tomorrow evening."

"After sunset, is that wise?" Marguerite asked quietly.

Willow shrugged, "Probably not, but since one of the guests would have difficulty making it while the sun is still up, we have no choice. I'll place a protection spell around the area, and we'll have to keep my father away from the crosses, but it should be all right."

Evan's eyes widened. "You're inviting a vampire? And is it Willow's father?"

Giles laughed, "Yes and no. Her father's just a little touchy about crosses at a Jewish ceremony."

"I see." Evan shook his head, belying his statement. "Well, this should be interesting."

His mother nodded. "That it should. I'm going to go and freshen up, if that's all right. Quite a long plane ride. We'll meet you in the lounge?"

Giles nodded, smiling as his mother and cousin left him alone with Willow. "I'm afraid we're going to have trouble with my father, love."

"I expected nothing less."

"Well, what shall we do for the next half hour or so of spare time?"

Willow moved closer to him, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Well, I had a thought…"

"Yes?" He leaned down, his warm breath brushing her ear. "What kind of thought?"

"I took the liberty of arranging an extra room. In case we had any extra guests show up unannounced. But since we haven't, I thought we shouldn't let it go to waste?"

His hand smoothed down her spine to the small of her back and he guided her to the elevator. "Or we could just stop the elevator between floors."

A shiver made it's way along the path his hand had traveled. "You've become quite the exhibitionist, Mr. Giles." They paused at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. Willow casually slipped her hand between his legs and fondled his growing erection.

Giles closed his eyes, arching forward slightly at the contact. Her hand stroked him lovingly through the material, causing his body to respond.

The elevator doors opened and he guided her inside, maintaining the contact between them. Another couple joined them and Giles couldn't help but grin at Willow's look of disappointment. Pulling her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, pressing his erection firmly against her bottom.

Willow leaned back and pulled his head down. "You could just push up my skirt and slide inside me." She whispered as her lips met his.

His cock surged in response and she giggled against his kiss. He opened one eye to catch the other couple looking at them in obvious distaste. Ah, he loved the age stigmata. Giving them a wry grin, he pulled away from her lips, "She's my daughter, so it's perfectly all right."

The other couple left as soon as the doors opened on the next floor and Willow turned around to stare at him. She slapped his arm lightly before moving into his embrace. "You're terrible. They're probably traumatized for life."

"Well, it makes up for having to deal with my father." His hands slid down until they rested on the soft curve of her bottom. "Now, what was that about lifting your skirt?"

The car jerked slightly and the doors opened. "Come to the room and I'll show you." She took his hand and led him down the hallway. Reaching the room, she slipped the key through the slot and pushed the door open.

As soon as she did, he picked her up, carrying her into the room. He kicked the door shut behind them and dropped her onto the bed. He shed his coat and tie quickly, tossing them aside as soon as they were free of him. Willow braced herself on her elbows and watched him, her eyes hot with desire.

"You just going to lie there, love?"

"I was thinking about it."

He shook his head, grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him. Her skirt slid up, exposing the lace undergarment she was wearing. "What is that?" He asked softly.

Willow reached down and took hold of the seam between her legs. Undoing the snap, she raised the fabric away from her exposed sex. "Easy access."

Giles groaned and picked her up, setting her on the edge of the dresser. With one hand, he moved the material of her dress and the lingerie out of his way. With the other, he pulled her to the very edge, tilting her back against the mirror so that her lower body was thrust slightly forward.

Willow watched him breathlessly, her fingers wrapping around the lip of the dresser, bracing herself for what was to come. With her in the position he wanted her, Giles undid the fly of his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers.

His erection surged forward, brushing against the sensitive lips of her labia. Willow cried out his name as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and guided it inside her. She was wet and tight as he pushed in, his hands moving to her hips so that he could hold her still as he thrust forward hard and fast.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, clamping tightly against his damp skin. Her breath was shallow and stuttering as he yanked her hips down as his climax ripped through him. Willow rubbed against him, the need for satisfaction making her ache. "Giles…"

"I think I should leave you like this, you little tease," his voice was low and rough as he held her tightly, refusing to let her move. "How would you like to go down there and spend the night riding the edge of an orgasm until it drives you near mad?"

"I'd make you regret it." She promised him.

"Well, I'd have no problem suffering the punishment for that one." His hand smoothed down her side before slipping between them. "Lie back."

She did as he asked, letting his hand at her back guide her gently back. He lowered his hand until his long fingers brushed the tender flesh where his cock was buried. She shivered, biting her lower lip as they moved slowly upwards until they brushed the hard nub of her clitoris.

He began rubbing soft circles around it, forcing her body to jerk forward. She met his eyes with her own. "Please?"

Smiling, he ran his thumb over the hot flesh, sending her over the edge into oblivion. He held her tightly as her body trembled with release. When she stopped shaking, he tilted her head up so that he could see her eyes. "Better?"

"For now. But not being with you is going to be so hard…no pun intended." She blushed and cast a quick glance at her watch. "Oh no. We're running late for our own party."

Giles pulled away from her, easing himself out of her warm body. Willow slipped off the dresser and made her way to the bathroom. He followed her, adjusting his pants as he walked. "So am I going to get to see this delightful new undergarment eventually?"

Willow smiled at him over her shoulder. "If you're good."

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her straighten her outfit. "Would you like me to snap it for you?"

"And we'd never get out of here." She adjusted the teddy then her skirt before turning to face him. "Shall we go down and face your father?"

"As I said, would you like me to snap that for you?"

Willow took his hand and led him towards the door of the room. "I promise we'll make it through. Then we'll come back here and work out all our aggressions on one another."

They walked to the elevator hand in hand as Giles considered her proposition. "Well, when you put it that way, it almost makes me want to see him."

***  
Willow sat on the edge of the loveseat across from the maitre-d. Clasping her hands together tightly, she looked around the room curiously. She'd never actually been to any of the hotels in Sunnydale other than the one where they'd held the Watcher's ball.

The walls, carpet and furniture were all a warm cream color and all the woodwork was done in cherry. She smiled; knowing that she was deliberately trying to focus on anything other than the evening ahead.

Buffy sat next to her, looking around with wide eyes. "Are we dressy enough?"

Willow nodded. "You look nice."

Glancing quickly at her outfit, a dark blue skirt with a slit to mid-thigh and a shimmering white silk blouse, Buffy shrugged. "I can fight in it."

"I hope you're referring to fighting vampires and not my father," Giles walked up to them, smiling happily. "You both look lovely."

Buffy smiled as his gaze moved to Willow and held, losing sight of the rest of the room. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Actually, you two will have to fend for yourself for just a bit. I have a few phone calls to make," Giles shrugged. "No rest for the wicked."

"Which is why none of us gets to rest, right?" Buffy laughed. "Don't worry, Giles. I'll take care of her." She watched him closely as he walked away. "So, did he like your new outfit?"

Willow blushed. "What makes you think he's seen it?"

"He walks different…afterwards. More relaxed." Buffy giggled as she blushed and Willow turned an even deeper shade of red. "He liked?"

"He liked." She joined in the giggling. "He liked a lot, which bodes well for the wedding night."

A strong hand landed on Willow's shoulder. "You gals are having to much fun. Why is there giggling? Xander's eyes widened. "Unless it's about Giles sex. In which case, I don't even want to think about it. Ever. Except now I am."

Willow punched his arm as he shivered. "Stop thinking about Giles naked."

The shivering stopped and was replaced by a lecherous grin. "Actually, Wills, I was thinking more about you than Giles."

"Why am I not surprised?" All three of them turned at the sound of Cordelia's voice, a smile lighting Xander's face. "You were always obsessing over her or Buffy in high school, why should college be any different?"

"Cordy." He moved toward her, his voice low and soft. "Hey."

"Hi." She stepped into his embrace, accepting his warm kiss. Buffy and Willow watched for a moment, both smiling happily.

Suddenly Buffy's grip on Willow's arm tightened. Willow looked behind Cordelia to see the dark form of Angel appear from the shadowed doorway. "I'll be back, Will."

"Not if you have your way." Buffy smiled at Willow's comment as she made her way to Angel. They seemed to melt together in their embrace, no words passing between them.

Warmth spread through Willow as she was embraced from behind, strong arms curling around her waist. She tilted her head to the side to smile at Giles. "Did you see Oz and Faith anywhere?"

"They're in the lobby. My father wished to speak to Faith." Giles smirked. "I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, but I thought I'd better be by your side when they all arrived."

"I can hear her telling him to loosen up and find the fun." Willow laughed softly. "I'm glad everyone is here."

"Have you seen your parents?"

"Not yet." Leaning against his chest, she covered his hands with her own. "Promise me we won't grow up to be my parents or yours? Or maybe you could be my father and I could be your mother?"

"No. I say we stick with promising not to become either set of parents." He kissed her earlobe then released her. Standing, he held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet. His parents, Oz, Faith, his cousin and Willow's parents walked through the archway at the end of the hall and moved to join them.

Clearing his throat, Giles squeezed Willow's hand tightly. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this dinner, and I hope that as Willow and I become our own family, we can bring all the families that we love together as part of it. My parents and cousin, Willow's parents, and the makeshift family we've gathered around us made up of friends and allies. We hope that you will all be a part of our new family as well."

Willow smiled. "That said, would you all please join us for dinner so that we can beg a favor or two?"

***  
Buffy relaxed in Giles' arms as they danced together after dinner. "Thank you for not killing my father tonight. Although, it might not be a bad thing to keep in mind for future reference."

"Especially if he drinks any more and hits on Willow's mother again?" Buffy giggled against his chest before sobering. "I feel sorry for your mother."

"So do I. But she's used to it. And Willow will not be like that, I swear."

Her blue eyes met his and she nodded. "I know Giles. I know you love her. I give you my whole-hearted Slayer-y blessing."

"The dreams are gone then?"

"Gone." She glanced over at Angel. "I'm dreaming about something else again."

Guiding her in the direction of her glance, Giles tapped Angel on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"I'm not dancing with anyone, Rupert."

Pushing Buffy into the vampire's embrace, he sighed. "Humor me?"

Angel nodded and led Buffy back out onto the dance floor. Giles leaned against the wall, watching the dynamics of their table, much as he had done when all of the teenagers were still in school. Xander was listening to Cordelia, affection shining in his eyes. Perhaps, once they had both grown a little, they too would give in and admit what was between them.

Oz and Faith appeared to be huddled together in solidarity, both of them feeling slightly out of place. He didn't blame them.

Ira Rosenberg was glaring at Randolph Giles. His father had apparently taken a fancy to Willow's mother and was flirting heavily with her. Ira's intent gaze never left them as they chatted intimately. Marguerite was sitting on the other side of her husband, ignoring him. Her attention was focused on Willow and Evan's discussion, although from here, Giles could see very clearly that she was vividly aware of what was going on next to her.

Sighing, he moved closer to the table, sitting down next to his cousin. "So, this is going about as well as any other family dinner, isn't it?"

Evan barely held in his laughter as he turned toward him. "No, there's been no excessive drinking and no one is naked quite yet."

"The night is young." Giles rested his chin on his hand. "Evan?"

"Yes Rupert?"

"Am I my father?"

"Never. You couldn't be your father if you tried." He patted him on the shoulder. "But I'm going to head to bed, my friend. It's been a long day. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"If I'm staying in the hotel, you'll see me this evening."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Right. You have the choice of sleeping in a hotel room with me, listening to me snore all night, or cozying up with your stunning bride-to-be. I have a sneaky suspicion I'm going to be on the losing end of this deal."

"Have you resigned yourself to counseling us then?"

With a soft smirk, Evan shook his head. "I couldn't even begin to tell you what to do with a woman like Willow. Just love her and don't hurt her. That should be counsel enough." Standing, Evan addressed the entire table. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow for the rehearsal, and don't worry about the parts you'll have to play. Most of it is simply standing there looking happy."

Oz nodded, "Happy. Right. I think we remember how to do that."

"I'm going to go up as well," Marguerite stood as well, taking her nephew's arm. She cast a look at her husband, still talking to Willow's mother. "Should Randolph wonder where I am, do tell him I went to…tell him I went to bed."

Ira stood as she left, smiling sadly after her. Turning back to the table, he lay his hand on Sheila's shoulder. "We should say goodnight as well. You have a lecture in the morning."

Looking away from Randolph Giles, Sheila nodded at her husband. "That's right. Strong male archetypes in mythology."

"And the women who love them," Ira muttered under his breath. "Say goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight."

The whole table seemed to tense as Giles' father raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Until tomorrow. Perhaps I'll come hear you lecture?"

Ira gently pulled her away, not allowing her to answer. Randolph turned a triumphant gaze to Willow, tilting his head slightly in victory. She raised her eyebrows and leaned toward him. "She's going home with him. And she'll probably skewer you in her lecture tomorrow." Her grin widened at his look. "She likes to find archetypes in life and make fun of them."

Randolph left the table angrily as Giles slid into the seat next to his fiancée. "Is that true?"

"Yep. I imagine you've been the source of a lecture or two. Something about younger women being lured to their untimely demise or downfall by an older man intent on reclaiming his childhood and virility." She took his hand in hers and placed it on her thigh. Leaning closer, she whispered, "Would you like to go home and reclaim your virility?"

"We have guests."

Willow glanced around the table. "Xander and Cordelia are itching to leave and be alone for the first time in about a year, Buffy and Angel are oblivious to the rest of the world, and Oz and Faith would only look more uncomfortable if you tied them up, poured honey on them and placed an ant farm on their stomachs. Let's put them out of their misery so we can go play?"

Clearing his throat, Giles urged the two couples at the table closer. Seeing movement, Buffy stopped dancing with Angel and led him back to the table. "Is something up?"

"We have a favor to ask all of you," Giles smiled at them all. "You're like our family, as we said earlier. And we've mentioned to you previously that we'd like to have you all be part of the ceremony. I believe all you girls have your dresses and all of you," he gestured to Oz, Xander and Angel. "have been fitted for your tuxes."

"The jobs are easy," Willow nodded. "Angel, Oz, Cordelia and Faith, we'd like you to hold the chuppa poles. That's the arch that we and Evan will stand under. You would just have to stand there and hold it during the ceremony."

Oz nodded. "I could do that."

The other three echoed his sentiment. Willow smiled at Buffy. "Buffy? Would you be my maid of honor?"

Her hug was answer enough, but she whispered "Yes" softly into Willow's hair.

"And Xander," Giles swallowed. "As I don't have any close friends other than you all, I was wondering if, as Willow's oldest friend, you would be my best man?"

His chocolate brown eyes seemed huge in his face as he nodded. "I'd be the best man?"

Cordelia laughed, "Well, there's got to be one time in your life it happens."

"I just meant," Xander glared at her, "According to tradition, if Giles doesn't show up, I get Willow. Right?" Everyone was silent as Xander grinned. "Does that work if I make sure he doesn't show up?"

"Xander," Giles began.

"Just kidding. I'd be honored. Not just as Willow's friend, but as yours."

"Great." Willow hugged all of their friends. "Now go home."

"Somebody want some smoochies?" Cordelia asked with a laugh.

Xander nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

***  
Giles climbed in the Citroen and turned to look at Willow. She was sitting there, staring out at the night. "Are you all right?"

Turning to him, she smiled. "We're getting married in two days."

"That we are." He reached over and took her hand. "Any second thoughts? Cold feet? Has my father frightened you away yet?"

Raising their joined hands to her lips, she kissed his knuckle. "Your father would have to do a lot worse to even come close to running me off. Although it's probably best not to tell him that." Releasing his hand, she settled back in her seat. "Now, why don't we get home so that I can take advantage of you while you're still single."

"I see." He started the car. "Do you have something against married men, Miss Rosenberg?"

"I'll have you know, Mr. Giles, that I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with married men. I believe in the sanctity of marriage." She turned slightly to watch him, placing her hand lightly on his thigh. "So I really wish you'd hurry."

"Why hurry? I could just take it slow." He downshifted, slowing down to just under the speed limit. "Or are you just going to tease me like you did the other night?"

With a hungry smile, Willow unfastened her seatbelt and moved closer. Replacing her left hand with her right, she slid it up his thigh to his belt buckle. Giles moved his hips forward, allowing her easier access to his fly, only sitting down again when she had freed his hard cock from inside his slacks and boxers. "Well, we just got started and you're ready to play." She reached over and ran the tip of her finger along the length of him.

"Willow, I'm in a state of perpetual readiness whenever you're around." He ran his hand through her shoulder-length hair. "I've become quite accustomed to doing almost every activity with a hard-on."

"Well, I guess I should do my part to relieve you of all that stress then, hmm?" Slipping to the floor in front of the passenger's seat, heedless of her dress, Willow leaned over and slid his hot, throbbing cock between her lips.

Giles gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, focusing his concentration in order to keep the car on the road. Willow's head moved with the rhythm of the road, taking him deep inside her then sliding him almost all the way out. She sucked hard at the tip before impaling her mouth with his cock. Giles let out a rough shout, pulling off the road and fumbling for the emergency brake.

Willow released him, leaning back. Her eyes glittered in the pale glow of the streetlights as she licked her lips. "We stopped."

"We stopped so that we can continue." He held out his hand. "Come here."

Willow wormed her way back onto her seat and then moved over to straddle his thighs. Giles held the hem of her skirt as she sat down, keeping it from tangling underneath her body. "Here I am. What do you plan on doing with me?"

Releasing the material of her skirt, he slipped his hands underneath it and found the snap clasp of her teddy. Unhooking them, he pulled the soft, lacy fabric away from her skin, grasped his cock and guided it to her wet opening. Willow lowered herself onto him, moaning as he buried himself deep inside her.

Bracing his feet against the floor, Giles thrust upwards, impaling her. She moaned again, moving with him as he began their rapid movements. His fingers pressed tightly against the firm skin of her bottom, forcing her to take him as deeply as she could. He rolled his head back, gasping for air as he felt his climax growing closer. Willow was whimpering above him, trying in vain to make him apply some sort of pressure to her aching clit.

"Willow," he groaned, his orgasm eminent when a loud rapping against the car window brought their frenzied movement to an abrupt halt.

They both froze, Giles finally forced his muscles to work and roll down the window. The cool air felt like a slap in the face, sending shivers chasing down their heated skin. The police officer looked them both over for a moment before turning to face Giles. "Evening."

"Officer." A rush of recognition ran through him as he realized he was now facing the very officer he'd attacked the night of the band candy.

"I noticed you folks off to the side of the road and was wondering if you needed any assistance." His mocking tone was not lost on either of the car's occupants.

Willow swallowed hard. "He lost a contact lens." She looked quickly at Giles, making sure he wasn't wearing his glasses. "I was putting it back in for him."

Coughing, Giles managed to nod. "Yes. Quite."

"Quite." The cop took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of their interrupted activities. "Go home. Find a bed. Better yet, take her home before her parents find out you're having sex with their daughter." He scribbled something on his pad and handed Giles a warning. "Good night."

"Good ni…"

"And thanks for not trying to steal my handcuffs this time."

***  
Grabbing Willow by the hips, Giles guided her off of his somewhat deflated erection and into her seat. "A contact lens?"

"What did you want me to say? My fiancé and I have found out that we like doing this in public places. Do you mind?"

"We should do as he suggested and go home."

Willow nodded her agreement. Giles refastened his slacks and pulled the car onto the road, noticing the officer didn't drive off until they had. He turned to Willow to comment and found himself clutching the steering wheel again.

She had turned sideways, her legs spread. One foot rested on the emergency brake while the other was still on the floor. Her skirt was gathered up to her hips and afforded him a perfect view of the rosy lips of her sex. Her hand snaked down between her legs, rubbing her clit in slow, languorous circles. Her hips thrust forward as she stared at him. "Touch me."

Trying to keep his attention on the road, Giles reached over with one hand and slipped two fingers deep inside her. Willow ground against them, all the while manipulating her clitoris until her whole body stiffened in release.

Giles waited until her body relaxed again before removing his fingers and raising them to his lips. Licking them clean, he pulled into his parking space and shut off the car quickly. "Come inside, love."

"No, I want you to come inside this time."

***  
Giles unlocked the door and pulled Willow roughly inside. Slamming it behind her, he stripped her dress from her, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but her white thigh high stockings which were connected to the garters dangling from her lacy white teddy. The material between her legs was still unhooked and dangled in front of the damp mound of curls.

Sinking to the floor, Giles buried his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out to lap up the remaining moisture from her earlier orgasm.

Willow's knees trembled and she grabbed his shoulders for support. "Giles?"

He ignored her, his hands unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside before unfastening his slacks yet again. His tongue continued to dance along her skin, licking her inner thighs before nuzzling against her clitoris. Her fingers dug into his skin as she swayed slightly.

Moving away from her, he guided her to her knees in front of him and divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Pulling her to him, he pressed his naked body to hers, his lips nibbling along her neck and shoulder. Lying back, he held her on top of him, his cock slipping easily between her legs.

They rolled over, Giles pushing the lacy material out of his way as he positioned himself between her thighs, the tip of his cock against the hot, wet lips of her labia. With a soft grunt, he filled her, the cool floor slick and slippery beneath them.

Willow pressed her shoulders against the wood, arching her hips upward, begging him to fill her even deeper. There was a hint of animalistic need in his eyes as he refused to speak, his need for her too strong for words.

"I need to torture you more often," she breathed, struggling for air with every hard, impassioned thrust. His hands were threaded in her hair, holding her beneath him as he captured her lips in a deep, firm kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling her body off the floor as he cried out her name and pressed deep and hard inside her.

They collapsed; both of them overheated, sticky and sweaty. Willow slowly released her legs from his hips and allowed him to guide her gently back to the floor. Her body was sensitive to his touch, and the light feel of his fingertips across her skin forced a soft gasp from her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Nothing?" Giles asked, his thumb slipping between their still joined bodies and brushing her clit. She struggled for breath and he smiled. "Feels like something, love." He bent his head and kissed her tenderly as his hand teased the slippery button until she shivered uncontrollably and he felt the flood of her orgasm surround him. "Never pretend that you're satisfied if you aren't, Willow."

"You held back as long as you could…"

"Surely you've realized by now that even if the flesh is weak, the tongue and fingers are still more than willing."

She blushed and surged forward to kiss him. "I'll remember."

"I won't let you forget."


End file.
